greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
This Magic Moment
is the eleventh episode of the eighth season and the 159th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary The doctors split into teams for a risky surgery involving conjoined twins; Bailey recruits Meredith to be a buffer between her and Ben when he puts pressure on moving their relationship to a more serious level; Richard teaches Alex a tough lesson in the OR; meanwhile Teddy questions Cristina about what exactly happened to Henry during his surgery. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast 811MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 811CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 811AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 811MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 811RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 811CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 811MarkSloan.png|Mark Sloan 811LexieGrey.png|Lexie Grey 811OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 811ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 811TeddyAltman.png|Teddy Altman 811AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 811JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 811DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 811BenWarren.png|Ben Warren 811GretchenShaw.png|Gretchen Shaw 811Mr.Evans.png|Mr. Evans 811JanitorMike.png|Janitor Mike 811Dr.Knox.png|Dr. Knox (center) 811NurseGloria.png|Nurse Gloria 811NDPedsSurgeon.png|N.D. Peds Surgeon Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Lexie Grey *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Holland Roden as Gretchen Shaw *Brendan Coughlin as Charley Evans Co-Starring *Miguel Nájera as Janitor Mike *Payton Silver as Dr. Knox *Kate Mines as Nurse Gloria *Lak Rana as N.D. Peds Surgeon *Carla Vila as Angela Medical Notes Music Adaline - "Sparks" as heard on Grey's Anatomy|"Sparks" - Adaline EARLY MORNING REBEL - LIFE BOAT - OFFICIAL MUSIC VIDEO|"Life Boat" - Early Morning Rebel "Tethered" by Sleeping At Last (as heard on "Grey's Anatomy")|"Tethered" - Sleeping at Last Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right *This episode's title originated from the song This Magic Moment, originally sung by The Drifters. *This episode scored 10.71 million viewers. *Two weeks have passed since Henry's death in the previous episode. *The surgeons work all together to separate conjoined twins. The hopistal will later be asked to send surgeons to another hospital to perform the procedure over there, following the success of the surgery in this episode. While on their way to the hospital, the plane crashes. *In this episode, Alex criticizes Dr. Webber's teaching tactics, saying he was the chief for "twenty years." This is either a goof or a mere exaggeration, because earlier in the season Dr. Bailey stated that Dr. Weber had in fact only been chief for eleven years. Gallery Episode Stills Thismagicmoment.jpg 8x11-1.png 8x11-2.png 8x11-3.png 8x11-4.png 8x11-5.png 8x11-6.png 8x11-7.png 8x11-8.png 8x11-9.jpg 8x11-10.jpg 8x11-11.jpg 8x11-12.jpg 8x11-13.jpg 8x11-14.jpg 8x11-15.jpg 8x11-16.jpg 8x11-17.jpg Behind the Scenes 8x11BTS1.jpg 8x11BTS2.jpg Quotes :Richard: You get to a point in your life when you realize you have more yesterdays than tomorrows. ---- :Miranda (to Meredith):''' The fact that I know things about your personal life is one of the great sadnesses of my existence. ---- :Alex:' Yours over mine, everything's fine. Mine over yours, babies in the morgue. :'Arizona:' ''That's your mnemonic device? ---- :Cristina: I'm sorry. :Teddy: Oh, you don't apologize, you hear me, you don't blame yourself. You did every single thing that I would have done. You were me in that OR. You were good and you did it right. He just... (breaks down) He just died! Category:All Episodes Category:GA S8 Episodes Category:GA Episodes